Palace Lane
This tribute is retired and will not be entered in future games. This is a tribute made by Summer/Blissfully Mine. They belong to me as I have written them and came up with all the information for this tribute. You may use them for your games, but with my permission. Please do not use them without it, or if you see somebody else using or stealing this tribute or any other tributes of mine, please notify me immediately. If the image is already in use, also notify me ASAP. Thank you. Palace Lane's Information Name: '''Palace Lane '''Pronunciation: '''Pah-lis Lay-ne '''Age: '''18 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''11, 12. '''Appearance: '''Palace has a different appearance than your normal-looking girl. She has nicely, darkly tanned skin, mainly from working in the sun, but also inherited her straight, yellow-blonde hair from her mother, making her appearance quite rare. Because of this, she has blonde eyebrows as well, and her face is rather plump. She has a small, nearly flushed nose. Because she's mixed, she does look quite divergent from the others, but she's considered quite pretty. As for the rest of her body, Palace is quite tall, being 5'11. She weighs about 130 pounds, causing her to be quite strong. '''Personality: '''Palace is a very sarcastic and humorous girl. She shouldn't really be taken seriously, although her jokes could be effective to those who are sensitive or don't really get her. Palace also isn't afraid to get down and dirty, as back in her district, she had loved playing around and the dirt and mud with other children from nearby, in her younger ''and ''older years of age. She can almost always be seen with dirt marks on her face or hands, and she always used to walk in barefoot, leaving dirty footprints across the floor, although her parents didn't get mad at her. Even if she's 18, she's practically a child on the inside, and very good with younger children, knowing just how they like to be treated and what is fun and enjoyable to them. She could be called immature to those who are rather snappier or meaner, but she basically flat-out ignores them, being the inside kid she is. As for the other side of her, Palace is a very hard worker, doing very hard and unskilled labor for food, somewhat like a trade, although with her grandparents. She grew up in a strict and stern family, so everyone was basically full of themselves and stuck up, making others work if they wanted something. Her grandfather would give her one loaf of bread for ten hours of plowing thier backyard, and her grandmother would give her a large bowl of stew if she did their lawnwork daily. As for the rest of Palace's family, her siblings being too young to work, Palace grew up as a very hard worker when it came to serious jobs, as long as it was to keep going on one meal a day, this being one of her traits, as she's very selfless and protective when it comes to people she cares about. '''Weapon(s): '''Palace likes to use a '''garrote wire, '''which is quite a rare and uncommon weapon, but this was one of the first she's learned to use from her older brother, which had moved out, though she still practices with it, however. She liked how easy it was to use and simple to hold, and also not too complicated, as long as she uses her stealthiness and swiftness to be able to get behind a tribute in time. She isn't, however, quite secure with the grip, so it may slip out if the tribute she's trying to attack is stronger than her. Keep in mind, she would never kill unless her life or a loved one's life depends on it. Another weapon she will use is a '''blowgun, '''this being her secondary choice as she's not completely skilled, her aiming being a litte tad off with it. Although, if her target is steady, she may be able to shoot without any difficulties, although that's a fifty-fifty chance. '''Backstory: '''Palace was born into a family of ten, her being the earliest of them all. The others were all no older than fifteen - Zenya being the fifteen-year-old, or the second oldest. Palace and Zenya got along until their father had died and her mother turned to abuse towards them, as he died from pneumonia. She blamed the two for it, as Zenya developed influenza, but it wasn't even enough for him to get nothing but a cold. Palace assumed her mother just needed an excuse to abuse them each and every day. "Mother! Stop it!" Zenya screamed, as her mother lashed the metal part of her longest, thickest belt across her face. She instantly spiralled towards the ground as Palace and her other siblings stood there in shock. William, the youngest, spoke out in a gentle voice. "Mommy, what are you doing?" "Go to your room," She hissed, except pointed at Palace. Palace had just brought them in from playing outside, mud streaks on her neck as she bit her lip, scared. "Except for you. The rest of you, get out, now." The others obeyed their mother's request, instantly going to their room, which was basically the master bedroom of their small house. Everybody slept and relaxed there, and William was the only child that slept with their mom on the bed. The rest would sleep on the floor, as their family was in basic poverty. "Mother, please don't hurt Palace..." Zenya pleaded, tugging at her mother's are. She whipped her again, on her chest and she fell to the floor again. Her mother turned around to Palace, and jabbed at her nose, breaking it within seconds. Palace inhaled sharply, trying not to cry. She never dared to cry in front of her family. She was their role model...she had to stay strong. "You stupid girl!" "Mom..." She backhands her across the face, creating even more of a wave of horrid pain. She winces, trying not to fall as her mother begins slapping her with the belt. "YOUR FATHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" "It's not my fault...I wish he'd be here too but I can't fix that, mother..." She began to feel tears threaten, Zenya pulling her mother away from her. Her mother's focus instantly altered to her as she went over to the kitchen. "Mom, what are you doing.." Zenya asked softly, hugging herself. She began to become frightened. "It's okay, Zen," Palace murmured, pulling her into an embrace. Zenya looked at her with smiling eyes. "Thank you so much, Palace. You're the best sister I've eve-" Her arms fell from Palace's back and she dropped to the floor, the knife lodged into her spine. An utter cry escaped from Palace's throat. "Go to your siblings, darling. Zenya wasn't worth it, anyway," Her mother said quickly, pushing her away from the scene before turning around to clean it up. Palace was scarred, having nightmares each night forward, but despite that, continued her life. Her happiness died down a bit after the experience, but she was still known as the childish girl in town. '''Strengths: '''Palace excels in '''swiftness and stealth. '''She's also quite skilled with '''climbing. Weaknesses: '''Palace isn't very good with '''accuracy, swimming, '''or '''hand-to-hand combat. '''Fears: '''Death of another loved one, dying by a knife (as her sister did). '''Charm: '''A silver star necklace. '''Alliance: '''Anti-Careers '''Reaped/Volunteered: '''Volunteer Category:District 11 Category:Blissfully Mine's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Females Category:18 year olds